Gonzalo Diego
Gonzalo Diego ( ゴンサロサンディエゴ, Gonsaro Diego) is an Arrancar in Kamui's army and is leader of the Exequias. Character outline Ganzalo was an Adjuchas before becoming the Leader of the Exequias, he was given the position of leader within the Exequis due to his superior skill in Sondio and due to his loyalty to Kamui and the Espada. He seems to know Celestino Vasquez and Vergil Oscuro. It is unknown when Diego joined Kamui's army, but it is implied that his position as the leader of the Exequias were given to him by Kamui, meaning they have some sort of history. Apperance Gonzalo is an arrancar of average height. He has white spikey hair, red eyes, and has great muscle built. He wears a modified version of an arrancar jacket with a black sash over his waist, a white hakama and white gloves on both of his hands. He also wears a ninja like black mask that obscures most of his face and goes on to cover his chest area. The location of his hollow mask and hole is unknown at the moment. Personailty He is a loyal arrancar that serves Kamui and the espada, and obeys orders without question. Gonzalo normally never speaks and shows on signs of emotion only focused and ready for battle. Though he does seem to have a sense of Honor, never insulting his opponents. He also seems rather calm and rational, never engaging an opponent unless provoked or ordered to. Abilities&Powers Being the leader of the Exequias he possesses great Assassin like skill and his power is at least above the non Espada Arrancars. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Due to the small size o his zanpakuto he is able to wield his dagger proficiently, being able to strike opponents with lethal precision skills are on par with an Captain Rank Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Master Hand-to-Hand Combanat: As the Leader of Exequias his level of skill in Hand-to-Hand combat is very high. He is able to skillfully dodge and counter physical attacks from opponents much larger in size. He is able to fight multiple opponents unarmed and his skills seem to be on par with an average captain rank shinigami. Sondio Master: Diego has shown superior skill in Sonído, he is able to suddenly appear without warning. He is fast enough to overwhelm a Captain level shinigami. *'Gemelos Sonído' (双児響転 (ヘメロスソニード), Hemerosusonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Twins", Japanese for "Sweeping Sound Ceremony"): Diego's Sonído is so fast that it can leave a total of five tangible after-images of himself behind after he moves which he uses as diversions, substitutes or multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they had even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Diego is capable of firing Cero blasts. He does this by firing it from the tip of his dagger. Great Spiritual Power: Despite not being an Espada, Diego has some considerable amount of spiritual energy. His spritiual power is able to effect lower level hollows and shinigami. Zanpakuto: Asesino( Spanish for "Assassin", Japanese for "Slient Assassin") Diego's zanpakuto takes the form of a small black dagger. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Sneak" ( こっそり, kossori ). He holds the dagger by the hilt pointing it towards the ground a green light of Spiritual Power engulfs him. Upon his release various parts of his body is covered with armor and he also gains two giant bladed gaunlets on his hands. Diego's released form resembles a Ninja/Assassin. :Resurrección Special Ability: All of his physical attributes are enhanced. Category:Arrancar